Omake Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH
by javipozos
Summary: Los personajes mas queridos de Naruto participaran en una linda obra que yo dirigiré. Acompañenme a ver como arruinan...digo interpretan la clásica historia de BlancaNieves
Omake especial Las aventuras y desventuras de un fan NH (ubicado en el futuro de la historia).

Obra de teatro: Hinanieves y los siete enanos

(Si alguien alguna vez vio la parodia de la cenicienta y la bella durmiente en doujinshis nh yo haré mi propia parodia y seré el narrador).

Javier: Había una vez en un reino muy muy lejano llamado Konoha, un rey muy bondadoso llamado Minato.

Minato: Siiii, seré el rey!

Javier: Y una reina muy hermosa y bastante violenta llamada Kushina.

Kushina: Siiii, soy la reina!...NO SOY VIOLENTA!

Javier: Y yo no soy pervertido y loco..., ejem como decía tuvieron una linda hija llamada Hinanieves.

Hinata: Gracias por darme el protagónico señor.

Javier: Sabes que eres mi kunoichi consentida...como decía...Ella era la niña más hermosa de todo el reino...

Natsu: Yo no era la más hermosa? (queriendo llorar).

Javier: Natsu, estoy contando un cuento y sabes que eres la chica más hermosa para mí.

Natsu: Awwww te amo.

Javier: Y yo también te amo...Como decía la pequeña Hinanieves era la niña más hermosa de todo el reino. Vivían felices pero algo malo ocurrió...la reina Kushina murió...

Kushina: QUEEEEE! (Cae al suelo y se muere y tiene los cara como X-X).

Minato: KUSHINAAAAAA!

Javier: El rey Minato años después consiguió otra esposa y se llamaba Tsunade...

Tsunade: Asi que yo seré la madrastra malvada. No te culpo, yo soy muy bella.

Javier: Tiempo después el rey Minato también murió.

Minato: YO TAMBIEEEEN (Cae al suelo y tambien muere así. X-X).

Kushina: Bienvenido al club de los fallecidos (deprimida).

Javier: Tsunade se quedó con el reino. La pobre Hinanieves quedó como la sirvienta de la reina, pero se convirtió en la joven más hermosa de todas. Un dia estaba cantando una bella canción cuando un príncipe de un reino vecino llegó y la contempló cantar. Su nombre era Naruto...

Naruto: Siiiiiii, soy el príncipe y Hinata será mi chica en la historia, de veras!

Javier: Naruto la veía con detenimiento mientras cantaba a los...CUERVOS!? ITACHIIII! POR QUE UNOS CUERVOS PEDI PAJARITOS LINDOS NO ES LA PELÍCULA DEL CUERVO DONDE SE MURIÓ BRANDON LEEEEE!

Itachi: Lo siento. A Izumi les gustó se los quedó como mascotas y tuve que invocarlos.

Javier: Bien no tengo más tiempo que perder. Como decía Naruto se acerca a Hinanieves y le habla:

Naruto: Hola señorita...

Hinata: Naruto eres el príncipe que bien

Javier: Hinata tu linea...

Hinata: Lo siento... Ejem hola señor príncipe me llamó Hinanieves y usted.

Naruto: Soy el príncipe Naruto.

Hinata: Perdone usted pero lo tengo que dejar con su permiso.

Naruto: Te volveré a ver.

Hinata: Si.

Javier: En ese momento la abuela Tsunade...

Tsunade: DISCULPA!

Javier: Perdón...un día consultó a su pervertido sapo espejo mágico.

Tsunade: ESPEJITO ESPEJITO QUIEN ES LA MÁS BELLA DE TODO KONOHA!

Jiraiya dentro de un espejo: LA MUJER CON LOS SENOS MÁS GRANDES DEL REINO ES USTED!

Tsunade: DIJE LA MÁS HERMOSA, NO LA MAS TETUDA ESPEJO IMBECIL (golpea al espejo y Jiraiya sale volando al cielo).

Dificultades técnicas, por favor espere...

Otra vez aparecía Jiraiya en el espejo pero con un enorme chichón.

Tsunade: DIME QUIEN ES LA MÁS HERMOSA Y DI BIEN TU MALDITO LIBRETO O NO TENDRÁS SEXO CONMIGO COMO TE LO PROMETÍ...DIGO TE DORMIRÁS EN EL SOFÁ!

Jiraiya: Esta bien, te lo diré. Hermosa eres reina babosa Tsunade pero hay una linda mujer que te supera en belleza.

Tsunade: QUIEN ES LA OSA SUPERARME!

Jiraiya: CUAL OTRA SINO ES LA CHICA HINANIEVES!

Tsunade: Voy a tener que asesinarla.

Javier: Más tarde la reina abuela tetuda malvada Tsunade...

Tsunade: NO SOY ABUELA, SOY MUY JOVEN!

Javier: Si claro, y Jiraiya es un hombre puro y casto... Como decía la reina Tsunade contrató a un cazador...

Zabuza: POR QUÉ ME METISTE EN ESTA ESTUPIDA HISTORIIIAAAA!

Javier: Por que eres el único que tiene un cuchillo de carnicero.

Zabuza: YA TE DIJE QUE ES UNA ESPADA DECAPITADORA NO DE CARNICERO!

Javier: Como sea! La reina contrató al mejor cazador de todo el reino.

Tsunade: ZABUZA QUIERO QUE ME TRAIGAS EL CORAZÓN DE LA PRINCESA HINANIEVES EN ESTE COFRE PARA QUE ME LO PUEDA COMER...OYE ESO ES ASQUEROSO! (si alguien leyó el cuento original esto si viene, la reina si quería comerse el corazón de Blancanieves).

Zabuza: Y por qué no le traigo la cabeza mejor?

Tsunade: TU HAS LO QUE TE DIGO O NO TE PAGO!

Javier: El cazador salió a asesinar a Hinanieves. La bella Hinanieves salió al bosque a convivir con los animales.

Kurama: POR QUE ME METISTE A MI Y A MIS HERMANOS EN ESTO!

Javier: Por que quiero ahorrar presupuesto y ustedes encajan en el papel de los animales.

Son Goku: PERO NOS TENIAS QUE HACERNOS CHIBIS!

Javier: Hinata no va a estar con bijus de tamaño del estómago del gordo de Chouji!

Chouji: NO SOY GORDO SOY DE HUESOS ANCHOS!

Javier: Si claro, en mi país les decimos gordos. Bien Hinanieves jugaba con los animales cunado el cazador llegó...

Hinata: Hola señor cazador, aun no es temporada de caza.

Javier: El cazador intenta matar a Hinanieves...

Hinata: KYAAAAAAA!

Zabuza: No puedo... No no puedo matar a esta bella...NO DIRÉ ESA LINEA TAN CURSI!

Javier: Quieres que le diga a Nana que perdiste tu dinero en una apuesta conmigo en la que tu dijiste de que Gai no conseguiría novia. Perdiste todo lo de tu ultima misión.

Zabuza: OH NO PUEDO MATAR A ESTA BELLA CRIATURA INOCENTE, HUYE MIENTRAS YO DISTRAIGO A LA REINA!...Ya contento.

Javier: Bien. Hinanieves corrió y corrió hasta que halló una casa pero todo era pequeñito. Incluso las camas eran pequeñitas.

Hinanieves: Oh, tengo mucho sueño.

Javier: Se acostó y se durmió. Ahora los siete enanos estaban cantando una canción mientras extraían las gemas de la mina...POR QUE NO CANTAN!?

Sasuke: No cantaré esa estupida canción.

Shikamaru: Ni yo.

Chouji: No porque me dijiste gordo.

Javier: Les diré como conseguir una linda novia si lo hacen!

Los enanos: AIJO, AIJO NOS VAMOS A TRABAJAR...

Javier: Los enanos llegaron a su casa, pero vieron a una linda princesa en sus camas.

Chouji: Oh, es muy bonita.

Sasuke: Mmph.

Rock Lee: La linda chica quema las llamas de la juventud!

Javier: Hinanieves despertó, se asustó y vio a los sietes enanitos.

Hinata: KYAAA, quienes son ustedes!

Kiba: Somos los siete enanitos y vivimos en esta casa.

Hinata: Disculpen que haya entrado aquí sin su permiso. Me llamo Hinanieves, cómo se llaman?

Shino: Mi nombre es Doc. El es Dormilón (Shikamaru).

Shikamaru: No se si sentir de que se está burlando el autor de mi pereza o no.

Shino: Es el gruñón (señalando a Sasuke).

Sasuke: Hmmph, de mi si lo está haciendo.

Shino: El es feliz (señalando a Chouji).

Chouji: Yo creo que si feliz por mi buen estado de ánimo.

Javier: No, eres Feliz porque eres el más gordo de los enanos.

Chouji: QUEEEEEEEE.

Shino: Es el tontin (señalando a Lee).

Lee: VIVA SOY TONTIN!

Shino: El es tímido.

Haku: Mucho gusto.

Shino: Y el es estornudo.

Kiba: Achuuuuu, algo agripado.

Hinata: Mucho gusto.

Sasuke: Por que huyes Hinanieves?

Hinata: Mi malvada abuela Tsunade me quiere asesinar.

Tsunade: HINATAAAAAA POR QUE ME DICES ABUELA!?

Hinata: Asi está en el libreto.

Tsunade: JAVIEEEEEERRRRR!

Javier: Upppssss.

Hinata: Mi malvada madrastra me quiere asesinar. Puedo quedarme aquí? Les ayudaré en la casa.

Shino: Esta bien.

Javier: La malvada tsundere...

Tsunade: ES TSUNADEEE...YA TE LA TRAES CONMIGO O QUEEEEE!

Javier: Eres fácil de bullear. Bueno la reina malvada volvió a consultar a su espejo pervertido.

Tsunade: ESPEJITO ESPEJITO QUIEN ES LA MÁS HERMOSA DE TODO EL REINO?

Jiraiya: Cual otra más que la pequeña Hinanieves.

Tsunade: QUEEEEE...PERO MANDÉ A MATARLA!

Jiraiya: Ella está con los enanitos sana y salva.

Tsunade: El cazador me traicionó.

Javier: Mientras tanto el príncipe buscaba a Hinanieves pero no podía encontrarla...

Naruto: Mi bella Hinanieves donde estás...quiero comer ramen contigo.

Javier: La reina malvada quería matarla por si misma pero no debía reconocerla asi que preparó una poción que la dejó en su verdadera edad...

Tsunade: QUEEEEEE. MI JUTSU DE JUVENTUD, ESO NO LO PERDONARÉ!

Javier: Además envenenó la manzana para hacerla dormir por siempre...

Tsunade: Bien ya la hice...dudo que tenga un beso de verdadero amor para romper el hechizo.

Javier: Hinanieves estaba haciendo el quehacer cuando vio a una anciana que encubre su edad...

Tsunade: CALLLATEEEE!

Javier: Y se acercó a la linda niña.

Tsunade: Quieres una rica manzana?

Hinanieves: Acabo de comer rollos de cinnamon, gracias.

Tsunade: Si comes esta manzana se cumplirán tus más anhelados sueños.

Hinata: Bueno se ve rica.

Javier: Hinanieves la comió...PORQUÉ NO PASA NADA!

Tsunade: "MIERDA OLVIDE EL SOMNÍFERO...YA SÉ...MIRA LAS FOTOS DEL NARUTO DESNUDO...

Hinata: Aaaaaah! (se desmayó con una sonrisa y con un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz).

Tsunade: MUAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AL FIN SOY LA MÁS BELLAAAAA DE TODAS JAJAJANAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA! (risa malvada).

Enanos: MALDITAAAAA!

Sasuke: JUTSU BOLAS DE FUEGO.

Haku: AGUJAS DE HIELO!

Tsunade: KYAAAAAA!

Javier: La madrasta huye a un acantilado e intentó arrojarles una roca pero...

Chouji: Tanque de bala humana!

Javier: Feliz le dio a la pared y el lado donde estaba la madrastra se rompió y cayó muriendo aplastada.

Tsunade: AAAAAAHHHH!

Javier: Los enanos se fueron a casa y...

Tsunade: Puedo irme?

Javier: Si, ve con Minato y Kushina.

Kushina: Tambien moriste?

Tsunade: Si y me dolió.

Javier: Ejem...los enanitos no tuvieron el corazón de enterrarla y le hicieron una caja de cristal. En eso llegó el príncipe Naruto y la vio.

Naruto: Hinanieves..no.

Javier: La abrazó y le dio un beso. Eso hizo que se recuperara.

Hinata: Principe Naruto

Naruto: HINANIEVEEEEEES!

Javier: Los dos enamorados se fueron a su castillo y vivieron felices por siempre fin.

Natsu: Eso fue muy bonito.

Javier: Si lo sé.


End file.
